1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental chair.
2. Prior Art
As is well know, it is necessary in dental treatment to movably arrange a dental chair and a unit table on which the treatment tools, medicines, and other various dental instruments are placed, corresponding to the patient's mouth and the dentist's operation position.
Included in such a unit table is a dental chair attached type table designed to be slidable longitudinally to the backrest of the chair and movable in a horizontal plane. Also included is an overarm type table held by a hanger arm from a pole set up along the side of the chair or from the wall surface.
The dental chair attached type table is limited in use to a horizontal dental chair, and it is apparent that the table does not fit structurally for use in a table whose backrest is tiltable. On the other hand, the overarm type table is also adjustable vertically, but the table is still not satisfactory in that it gives a sense of discomfort to the patient because the hanger arm is positioned above the patient lying on his side an also because the hanger arm of the unit can be an obstacle when the patient gets on and off the chair.